


Midnight talks

by likewhatsupdanger14



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Au where nothing bad happened and Moon and Toffee were able to be together, Canon who?, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we don’t know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14
Summary: Just a lizard king as his wife talking in his office at night.As shortie but hopefully a goodie.
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Midnight talks

Toffee was sitting at his desk in his study. He was writing on a mountain of scrolls, a candle almost completely finished in front of him.He had sat there all day, his back aching from sitting in his chair.A window was behind him, almost reaching the top of the room. He could see the dark light slowly fade into his room.

  
He sighed and placed his quill down on the old wood. He rested his aching eyes and held his head in his hands. Running a hand through his hair, he rose from his chair and turned to the night sky. His tail swished behind him, pushing his chair in. The stars decorated the sky perfectly with the moon shining the brightest. A dull knock echoed from the other side of the room.

  
He straightened his suit and tie before responding, “Come in.”The door creaked as it swung open.A woman stood in the doorway.She had light blue hair and purple pink diamond markings on her cheeks.Her hands rested on her swollen stomach as she smiled at him.Toffee couldn’t help but smile at his wife. He crossed the room and pulled his wife into his arms.She smiled and curled into his embrace. 

“I’ve missed you.”He said as his snout rested on her shoulder. 

“Maybe someone shouldn’t leave kingly duties for the last minute.”She said in a light tone.Toffee could hear her smile as she chided him. 

“Come now Moon, must you be so cruel to your husband?”He asked as he kissed her neck. Moon took a sharp intake as Toffee smirked. 

“Must you leave your wife to her lonesome?”

Toffee kissed her neck again and brought his arms to rest on top of her belly.He loved moments like this.Just him and Moon, darkness outside and no one to bother them and their lovely banter of course. 

“Has the baby been bothering you much today?”He asked, tracing small patterns across her stomach.She swatted at his hands and giggled. 

“No. Just as peaceful as always Dear.”Toffee hummed, accepting her answer. 

“This child is very much different than Star was.”He thought aloud.Moon laughed and laced her fingers in his. 

“Yes very.Almost like night and day.Let’s hope they maintain that when the make their entrance to the world.” Moon added in a hopeful tone.Star was only three years old but she already had a knack for trouble and chaos, much to her parents dismay.She remembered to when Star was only months, maybe weeks old and slept all day. How she’s changed.Moon yawned and blinked her eyes, fighting sleep. 

“Come now Moon.You should rest.I’ve only heard of what Star did today.”Toffee said, twirling his wife in his arms and kissing her forehead.Moon smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked in front of him, just barely outside his office. He turned to his desk and put out the candle before meeting wife and shutting the door.He took his wife’s hand in his and headed off to a land of dreams with his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing for this fandom and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed this work.  
> Stay safe and stay healthy Guys!
> 
> ~Sunflower~


End file.
